kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Setakat/Fall 2015 Event - Personal Report
Third event attempted. "Me: Shigure, you do know there is a damage limit during Yasen?" "Shigure: There's a damage limit?" This event was overall much better than Summer, maps are not the same sort of grind fest that Summer was (apart from E4M), and had better rewards (Although I'm going to be biased and say that Spring 2015 has had the best rewards of all 3 events I've partaken in). In addition to decent map rewards this time around, there is a good number of ship drops, including some rather rare ones. Aiming to find Uzuki, Akizuki, Mizuho, Prinz Eugen and Graf Zeppelin. U-511, Akitsu Maru, Maruyu and I-401 are welcome as well. Completion Resources E1 - Transport operation! Sweep up the front Due to a family emergency I started earlier than planned. Map was reasonably straight forward apart from node H which seemed to be hit and miss: I could get by it 1 run with next to no damaage, and the next have to abort it due to Ru FS Taiha'ing one or more ships. Once again, combined fleet rears its ugly head with my ships being unable to hit stuff, and when they do decide to hit something, its usually a scratch. Combined Fleet 'mechanics' means accuracy is non existent, which turns what should be a simple opening into the Event into a chore and a test of patience. Summer E1 is far easier than this map, and that's supposed to be the more difficult event of the year. Due to sudden RL concerns, priority had shifted (and spare free time reduced drastically), I so cleared on hard fast for the Skilled Lookouts instead of farming for Uzuki, since I could get her elsewhere (2-5). Fortunately, she decided to save me the trouble and showed up after I scored the final kill. Also Took the opportunity to level up Hamakaze and Mikazuki for E2 branching here, the former gaining 10 levels while completing this map. E2 - Battle of Cornehaikara Current Event trend seems to be to hand out consumable cash shop items, and this event keeps handing them out. Signs that Kadokawa is trying to milk the game for what little its left? Anyway, more one time use consumable items that I don't use means the only decent reward is the Hard mode medal. I was a little bit confused and puzzled as to why we needed a new transport mechanic, especially since we already had one in the form of 1-6. However, after trying out E2, I don't mind it, as it means I don't have to try and kill the latest damage sponge they call a boss to complete the map. I wouldn't mind seeing more maps like this in the future. Boss Support Expedition helped greatly, as it killed 2 enemies on average, and allowed my fleet to focus fire on fewer targets, reducing the number of closing torpedoes. I anticipated node F as a nasty preboss node, since its forced Night Battle, but I took either no damage, or a minor scratch there. D, on the other hand, gave me more trouble. And the boss at K loved shooting at Yukikaze, meaning I couldn't rely on her torpedo CI to sink the boss in order to obtain an S rank. Also, I'm starting to hate torpedo squadrons. Too squishy. S rank TP drain with Drums and Daihatsu Landing Craft: 59, 27 without A rank TP drain with Drums and Daihatsu Landing Craft: 39, 18 without E3 - Weigh anchor! Maritime transport fleet This map contained 2 ships I was after. Akizuki and Mizuho. I was primarily after Akizuki for obvious reasons (good guns, best DD AACI, tough), so I spent a few days farming Easy before switching to Normal for the clear as I wanted the Medal. Transport Combined Fleet isn't very good. Especially when the enemy is allowed to deploy Ru-Class and Ta-Class Battleships, which are more than capable of whacking ships into red instantly, forcing an early turnback. It doesn't help that its basically 2 Torpedo squadrons sorting as a single fleet. Double squishy. I elected to run 2 DD with AACI setups in the main fleet, as the escort fleet DD's were set up for Yasen DA or Torpedo CI. This cost me roughly 21 TP per A rank and possibly added an extra run, but on several occasions, deprived AV Hime of her OP seaplane bombers when I managed to secure AS+ (actually, I just wanted an excuse to use the Akizuki guns I had.). And Yukikaze continues to keep being the Abyssals punching bag. So much for being a lucky ship with 90+ evasion. And my highest leveled as well. And having the strongest and most reliable Torpedo Cutin (Yukikaze why?). S rank TP drain with Drums and Daihatsu Landing Craft: 99, 53 without A rank TP drain with Drums and Daihatsu Landing Craft: 69, 37 without Boss Battle results: S, S, S, A, S, S Note: Final run had Farming equipment setup EXCEPT for Akitsu Maru having Reppuu (601 Air Group) and 2x Shiden Kai 2 to guarantee AS against the boss, and to boost her evasion. I did considered using a Reppuu and New Model High Temperature High Pressure Boiler instead of the 2 Shiden Kai 2, but realized I might only manage AP against the boss if I lost a fighter or 2 preboss (it does happen) depriving my fleet of AS for Artillery Spotting. E4 - The Western line! Send carrier task force Bit of a late start again due to family stuff and somehow coming down with a head cold in summer (technically its still spring, but its close enough) Decided to aim for Easy clear. Wo Kai are nasty and cause me and my fleet PTSD (thanks Summer E7). Primarily want the Medal, Graf Zeppelin, U-511 and Prinz Eugen, preferrably in that order. Also Got caught out by my lack of Tier 1 DDs (Sufficiently leveled and high stat Kai/Kai Ni) due to me locking them all to the Main Operations, so no chance of medium clear even if I wanted. E4 is a nice change of pace from the last 2 maps. I got trolled by D twice out of the gate (although not severe enough to force a retreat). Found U-511 after the second boss kill, so farming is already 33% complete with the rarest of the 3 (0.4% drop rate as I write) ships I was after, and I found Graf Zeppelin not long after as well. Being able to bring 3 CLT + Abukuma and having several AACI ships means the enemy air is much easier to handle. Running STF also helps as my BBs can often kill stuff in one hit. Wo Kai didn't give me much trouble this time around, course, being left with 10-20 bombers after Maya Kai Ni's done with her AACI is probably the reason why. Spent a few days farming for Prinz Eugen, but I was not able to obtain her unfortunately. Maybe next event she will join my fleet. Also, Ooi's MVP whinning is incredibly annoying. Abukuma is pleasant in comparison. E5 - Overcome! Nightbattle of Vanilla Gulf! I now add Torpedo Squadrons to the list of things I hate about this game, alongside Combined Fleets and Wo-class Kai. Decided to go for a Normal Rank clear, as Normal gave 2 medals and had less PT Imps at the boss compared to Easy. Not a lot to be said here, Yasen nodes are trolls, Aerial Boss support just doesn't seem to do much - I'm lucky if it manages to kill one enemy. And we have a another damage sponge boss, this time a Demon thats stronger than its corresponding Princess. Decided on using CLT over CAV, as the opening airstrike would only deal ~50 damage with my best seaplane bomber before caps and armour. Also, getting S ranks here was difficult. Only managed 5. Plently of A's, a few B's, even a few C's and D's. Tensions got high, tempers flared and I feared a repeat of Summer, but ultimately, the girls came through for me all of us, and executed a near flawless run to secure the final kill, and clear the map. S rank TP drain with Drums: 52 (6 Drums) A rank TP drain with Drums: 36 (6 Drums), 29 (4 Drums), TP Depletion: 3.5 per drum, 2.5 per ship. Event End Honestly, Sanity was somewhere between 0 and 10 when I finally cleared E5, but upon clearing it, I found my frustrations and anger evaporate away virtually instantly, as well as restocking some (temporary) sanity. Its been a hard slog through this event. Many resources were consumed. Many buckets were used. Many retreats were ordered. But most of the girls I was looking for turned up - along with a few others that I wasn't really intending to find. I was planning on going back to E4 and farming for more Graf/Yuu's, but given that Graf seems to be a once only drop, and how close my morale came to breaking point, I'm going to call the event here. We achieved the majority of the objectives for this event, and for now, that's more than enough. E6 - Notable Ships Found Category:Blog posts